1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can disposal organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can disposal apparatus wherein the same permits reception and crushing of an associated can with subsequent deposit of the crushed can within a storage compartment of the associated housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cans, and particularly aluminum cans, in contemporary usage are subject to recycling due to their cost of manufacture. Further, such cans require relative large expanses of space for storage subsequent to their recycling. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of disposal units of the prior art to efficiently and effectively arrange a can disposal unit in combination with a support tray, such as a counter top, to provide convenient and effective processing and storage of such cans. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,028 to Kittelson illustrates a typical trash receptacle organization in cooperation with a counter, wherein the receptacle includes a slotted lowermost terminal end to anchor the receptacle relative to a lower rail associated with the counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,037 to Dubery utilizes a bin for receiving various debris therewithin, where the lid is counter-weighted to be normally held in a closed orientation, with a catch means arranged to engage the lid when it is swung to an open position and hold the lid in the open position subsequent to disengagement of the catch means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,648 to Harris, et al., sets forth a disposable container wherein an internal self-closing door flap will swing downwardly to allow objects to enter, and swing upwardly under gravity to close the chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,901 to Nakagawa provides for an ash tray disposal receiver with a chute member directed into an underlying repository for receipt of ashes associated with the chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,380 to Copeland includes a tapered enclosure with an opened end and a bottom support lid for mounting the support and lid selectively to the container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can disposal apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.